


Kara Thought

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 15:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19672282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Kara viewed Reverend Amos Howell as he approached many people in Smallville.





	Kara Thought

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Kara viewed Reverend Amos Howell as he approached many people in Smallville. She heard him while he preached about unity. His master. Not the concept. His alien master capable of controlling minds. Conquering worlds. 

Kara opened her eyes and sat up in bed. One glance at her bedroom walls. *A memory. Unity abandoned his preacher recently. My family adopted Reverend Amos Howell after he approached our farm.* She remembered another thing before her eyes widened. *Church!*

After dressing, Kara ran to a church in Smallville. She paused the minute she heard Reverend Amos Howell's voice from within the church. 

''Unity should be good for everyone.''

Kara's eyes flew open again before she scowled. *I remember seeing tears in the preacher's eyes recently. Reverend Amos Howell remembered his moments with Unity. I guessed he yearned to be near his master again. Was he willing to lure others to Unity again?* Kara refused to allow Reverend Amos Howell to gather others for Unity. Assuming Unity returned to him.

Kara ran into the building and viewed Reverend Amos Howell preaching near a crowd. 

There was a pause as everyone turned to Kara. Their eyes were on her before she sat near Martha and Jonathan Kent.

Kara heard songs from Reverend Amos Howell and winced. Her punishment after she assumed Reverend Amos Howell was up to no good and   
overslept.

THE END


End file.
